


Webcam Dates

by writingAmateur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Webcam dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingAmateur/pseuds/writingAmateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as the title says. c: Jake gets a webcam and Dirk and Jake see each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam Dates

Why are you so nervous? It’s just Jake. It’s not like he’ll laugh at you. 

… Or is it? 

You go back to messing with your hair, trying to get it just right. You put on your better clothes, the ones without oil or bloodstains on them. Because tonight, you have a date. So you put on your long sleeved shirt and orange vest. These are your fancy clothes, because Striders are always prepared for every circumstance. 

Well. Kind of. You can’t exactly go pick him up, or go to a movie, or anything like that, really. Being in a long distance relationship with a boy from the past kind of makes that impossible. 

So you’re doing the next best thing. You transportalized him everything he needed to webcam with you. You’re going to eat at the same time, on camera, and chat about whatever. You were thinking about maybe training your camera on the TV and playing a movie, too.

You take a deep breath, and check your computer for the nine thousandth time to see if Jake’s online. He isn’t. You take the time to get your ravioli ready, considering that was all you had at home at the time, and sit at your desk. You nervously adjust your webcam, and go into your cam’s testing zone, adjusting the brightness and contrast of your camera until it looks as good as possible. 

You remember to put your glasses on, making sure, through a series of quick winks and blinks and pauses, to turn off all technology in them so they’re just glasses. AR will not bug you tonight. 

DING

Jake’s on, and messaging you. 

GT: Hello dirk! I have the camera thingamajig all set up just like you told me!   
TT: Perfect. Let me send you a request, and then we can start this date.   
GT: Alrighty!

You send him a request, and check yourself in the demo-view once more, adjusting a stray piece of hair. You composed your face into an unreadable mask, and waited. He accepted it, and you were brought to a white screen, with a messaging board and you’re images. 

After a few minutes, his small black screen lights up, and your breath nearly catches. 

Oh God, he’s adorable. 

He’s grinning toothily at you, and all you can do is stare. He’s tall, you can see that even while he’s sitting down. He’s tan, and his black hair is a hot mess. He’s your anti-appearance, basically. 

Where you’re thin and wiry, he’s thick and somewhat burly. Where you’re pale as snow, he’s the color of chestnuts. While you’re completely unreadable, he’s an open book.

“Dirk!” He says, and you give him a half smile. His voice is lovely, something you entirely expected. 

“Hello, Jake.” You say. 

“Golly, your voice is so deep!” He exclaims. He’s so animated. “And this picture’s so… clear!” 

Really? You find it a little fuzzy for your tastes. But you suppose since it’s quite literally transmitting across time and space, it’s pretty good quality. 

“You look nice.” You say instead. And he does. He’s in a black t-shirt with his silly skull symbol on it, and a green overshirt. You’re almost positive if he stands up, he’ll have khaki shorts on. You can just feel it. 

He blushes, and waves his hand. “I’m nothing compared to you.” He says dismissively, and lean down out of camera view, muttering about how you dropped something. You’re really just hiding your reddening face. 

He’s not supposed to be charming on top of all of this! It’s almost unfair! 

You come back into view, and see him grinning happily. It’s about then that you decide that this date is going to go well. 

The two of you talk well into the night, and even a bit into the morning. You never did get around to watching that movie, but you already scheduled another video date. You think, maybe, just maybe, this relationship will find a way to work.


End file.
